The High School Diaries of Travis and Connor
by blunish101
Summary: Travis knows Katie's in Oregon. Hermes knows a certain daughter of Poseidon and knows Connor will like her. Katie is on Travis' mind and asks for help from his father. Hermes asks for Aphrodite to stay away from his and Poseidon's children's minds. No one to stop these demigods but monsters? Who knows
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters though I would like to. First Tratie fanfic so please don't be harsh.**

Katie's P.O.V.

I can't cry. If I do then I can't stop and I go on for hours. This was the best summer because I finally got the prankster to kiss me because we both admitted our love to each other. I slowly get ready for school down in Oregon since my dad had a job offer to work at Keiser Permanente with my best friend's(since I moved) dad. Ok I should back up just a bit and give you some background. My name is Katie Gardner and I'm a daughter of Demeter and a very emotional 14 year old.

"Katie! Rael is here it's time to leave." My dad called from the kitchen. That woke me up from my daydream. Rael is a daughter of Poseidon and Percy's half sister he never met.

"Kate come on it's time to go." Rael appeared in the door way. If you didn't know her parentage you could say she's Aphrodite's daughter. She has shoulder length wavy brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights so it shines gold in the sunshine, sea green eyes but in her right eye it's half brown, freckles splashed under her eyes and across her nose, and what I call a movie star smile. I'm amazed how she hasn't got a boyfriend yet. Yeah. She's that beautiful.

Travis' P.O.V (2 months into the school year)

I love Katie's dad. He helped me get into Katie's school so I could be with her. My dad Hermes got me an apartment a few houses down from her! Well I have to share it with Conner but it's worth it.

"Travis! We're going to be late and I know you want to see Katie." Conner is right. I do want to see her. "Coming!" I called down.

TIMELAPSE

We got our schedules and locker combinations.

"Hi! I'm Mikey. Can I help you with anything?" the boy-Mikey-said.

"Yeah. Can you help my brother and I find our lockers?" Wow. Connor was really calm.

5 minutes later...

"Here's Connor's. You're Connor right?" Mikey pointed in my brothers direction.

"Yeah."

"Your lucky man. Your locker is next to Rael's locker and she's the most popular girl here. Travis if com over here," he led me to a locker two down from Connor's, "Your locker is next to Katie's 2cnd most popular and Rael's best friend. She claims to have a boyfriend so be careful."

"Ok."

Rael's P.O.V.

"Kate there are two new boys. One of them could be Travis." I looked at her locker pictures of her and boyfriend. They were so cute together. I'm the only one that believes her when she says she has one.

"Look they're by our lockers. Come on!" I said pulling her along. The boys stood there talking when Katie almost fainted. "Kate, you ok?" The boys stopped talking and turned towards us. They looked so much alike they could be twins but there obviously was a year difference between the two. The shorter one looked a year younger but must have skipped a grade. The older one started to smirk.

"Katie-Kat oh what am I going to do with you? I mean seriously. Almost fainting at the sight of me? I knew I was hot but that much? What goes on in that pretty little head of yours?" The older one said, his smirk turning into a cocky grin that was widening by the second. Several things swirled through my head. Katie-Kat? Why was the other boy staring at me like a deer in headlights? I don't know.

Connor's P.O.V.

Well there's Katie and if I am correct that must be Rael. Gods she is beautiful.

"Uh...um...uh Travis, should we run? You know cause Katie's face is turning strawberry red in the opposite way." I said looking at my shoes. There is something about Rael that makes me nervous.

"OH MY GODS YOUR THE FAMOUS TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL!" Rael practically yelled. And did I hear her right? Did she say GODS?

"No Connor. Now if you excuse us," he looked from me to Rael, "I need to talk to my dear Katie-Kat."

There was still 20 more minutes till the start of school.

"Connor, come on I know a place we can talk. I have some things to tell you and if you guys are here as well as Kate and I then there is bound to be an attack and we need to talk before that." During her rant, she grabbed my hand causing me to turn pink, and finished at where ever she was taking me. "This is it. Now, you are Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. I am Rael, daughter of Poseidon. Before you ask, I hate my step dads last name."

"..."

"Connor? Are you wondering why I knew who you were? Well Kate tells me about camp. I wish I could go. It sounds like fun. Maybe I can talk my mom into letting me?"

"Um ok that sounds cool. So you...you want to play 20 questions but getting to know each other?"

"Sure! I'd love too!"

 **Like? Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate disclaimers so I only own Rael...**

Katie's P.O.V.

He came. That's it. He came and nothing else. Well he brought Connor. Now since camp ii don't think Connor has had a crush on anyone but the way he looks at Rael...lets just say, he's in a good place.

"Katie-Kat?" Travis snapped his fingers in front of me. "Kates come on please snap out of it."

"Travis, do you think that Connor likes Rael?"

"Yeah. I do."

Rael's P.O.V.

We started to play 20 questions and Connor went first.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue, yours?"

"Green, Uh favorite band?"

"Ed Sheeran, you?"

"Same. Sometimes I pretend that some of his love songs are describing me and a made up girlfriend. So favorite food?"

"Chocolate, you?"

"White chocolate." I burst out laughing and soon he joined. "Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Favorite movie?"

"Anything to do with the Avengers, you?"

"Cinderella." He mumbled

"Cinderella? That's cool. She finds true love by dancing. I wish it were that easy."

"Favorite flower?"

"Moon lace."

Travis' P.O.V.

Katie and I watch as Connor and Rael laugh and tease each other like they've been friends for forever. Now Rael isn't your stereotypical 'popular' girl.

"Hey Katie-Kat, why does Rael fit so well with boys?"

"You'll find out because I'm going to her house and since you guys are here, you're coming with." Katie answered with one of her complicated answers.

"Come with? Kate, you mean you're bringing them? Shoot. Mammy ain't going to like it."

"Mammy? I like it."

"Connor, you like all weird things." That caused him to turn into a tomato.

"I do not! You're just jealous that I have guts to ask girls out and do it smoothly while you had to prank constantly to get her attention."

"*sigh* You're right but I'm not the one looking like a tomato..."

"Travis! Anyway guys it's time for first period. I'm glad you had the decency to come to homeroom and that you brought Rael, Connor. Normally she skips and listens to music."

"Oh Kate, you're very peachy today. What's with you? Is it because Prince Charming came with his funny brother?" Katie turned very pink and Connor looked shocked. I guess because, well no one ever said he was funny except Zeus.

"You think I'm funny?" A dazed Connor asked.

"Yeah. I do. Now come on while you went to the bathroom, I stole your schedule and we have the same one. So off to music." With that she dragged Connor.

"Come on Princess, off to art!"

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

Connor's P.O.V.

Rael's house was huge. A basement, middle floor, upper floor, and attic. Plus it's on a double lot.

"MAMMY, I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT FRIENDS."

"I THOUGHT ONLY KATIE WAS COMING." Rael's mom responded.

"YEAH WELL, THESE ARE NEW FRIENDS!"

"OKAY"

"Come on guys this way." Rael led us through her abnormally large kitchen and the living room(or I assume)and to stairs.

"Upstairs strait ahead, that's my room. Note, it's kind of, well I'd rather not say so find out yourselves. I'll be right up."

Maybe high school, since I skipped a year, will be great. I have to find out but it's worth it.

Her room was pink with flowers and some butterflies, a somewhat sophisticated closet, a bean bag, and a twin sized bed.

"Oh my gods, this is so cool, well minus the pink background." Squealed Katie.

"It's more like the Aphrodite cabin minus the smell." Travis commented.

"Yes Travis, and why do suppose that?" Standing in the doorway was Rael, scowling like Travis was a piece of garbage. You could tell that she was angry. That was sort of was supported by what she was wearing: black ripped skinny jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, and a light grey zip up hoodie that was un-zipped.

"Travis!" Katie whined, "Why'd you have to make her mad? You've manage to anger all Greek demigods we know plus Jason! She is not someone you want to be on the bad side of."

I made a decision. I went up to Rael and Katie gave me a worried look, but I still preceded.

"Travis is afraid of being a clown and is super scared of them." I whispered into her ear. Next thing I know, we are both on the floor rolling around laughing and I had a feeling Travis knew what I said because he started to pale.

"Well Travis, I'll let you off this once, but in the future, wright a list of excuses for when you have broken limbs and black eyes. Also, I have permission since tomorrow is the last day till report card day, I am having a small party and sleep over and boys can join but have to sleep in my older brother's room.

 **Ha I love cliff hangers. sometimes. like? review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**teeth I don't own any of it**

 **sorry for late update was at a camp with out my tablet**

Rael's POV

I'm pretty sure we were driving to school but knowing Travis and Connor, we are probably not.

"Watch out Travis! Are you trying to kill us?" Connor hissed at Travis. I expected Katie to but she was sleeping beside me.

"Connor relax. I know where I'm going. Katie showed me once and I remember." His teeth were clenched tight from Connor's backseat driving.

"Guys, will you stop fighting and please tell me where we are going?!"

Connor gave me a mix between a dreamy look and what? look.

"Right we are headed for camp."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down will ya? Chiron needs Travis and Katie and I back at camp and we are bringing you to camp."

Tears fell down my cheeks as we stopped for gas. Connor hauled a sleeping Katie to the front and Connor slid in beside me. There was no middle seat so we were right next to each other. He put an arm around me and I leaned in to his touch. I started to doze off when Katie screamed at a guy with a million eyes all over his body.

Connor POV

"Argus, where's Chiron or Mr.-" A potbellied man wearing a loud leopard print shirt and kaki shorts. "Mr. D, how good to see you."

"You too Colin."

"Its Connor sir."

"Whatever just come into the camp I have a pinochle game at 9 sharp."

 **heh heh cliff hanger! r &r please **


End file.
